In the course of daily life, one typically regards objects located at different distances from the eye. To selectively focus on such objects, the focal length of the eye's lens must change. In a healthy eye, this is achieved through the contraction of a ciliary muscle that is mechanically coupled to the lens. To the extent that the ciliary muscle contracts, it deforms the lens, thereby changing its focal length. By selectively deforming the lens in this manner, it becomes possible to focus on objects that are at different distances from the eye. This process of selectively focusing on objects at different distances is referred to as “accommodation.”
As a person ages, the lens loses plasticity. As a result, it becomes increasingly difficult to deform the lens sufficiently to focus on objects at different distances. To compensate for this loss of function, it is necessary to provide different optical corrections for focusing on objects at different distances.
One approach to applying different optical corrections is to carry different pairs of glasses and to swap glasses as the need arises. For example, one might carry reading glasses for reading and a separate pair of distance glasses for driving. This is inconvenient both because of the need to carry more than one pair of glasses and because of the need to swap glasses frequently.
Bifocal lenses assist accommodation by integrating two different optical corrections onto the same lens. The lower part of the lens is ground to provide a correction suitable for reading or other close-up work while the remainder of the lens is ground to provide a correction for distance vision. To regard an object, a wearer of a bifocal lens need only maneuver the head so that rays extending between the object-of-regard and the pupil pass through that portion of the bifocal lens having an optical correction appropriate for the range to that object.
The concept of a bifocal lens, in which different optical corrections are integrated into the same lens, has been generalized to include trifocal lenses, in which three different optical corrections are integrated into the same lens, and continuous gradient lenses in which a continuum of optical corrections are integrated into the same lens. However, just as in the case of bifocal lenses, optical correction for different ranges of distance using these multi-focal lenses relies extensively on relative motion between the pupil and the lens.